Birthday Ticket
by LM Simpson
Summary: ONESHOT It's Minto's birthday, and she gets many presents. To get the gift from Zakuro though, she has to use a ticket enclosed in an envelope first.


**Birthday Ticket**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: The following was written by yours truly without the consent of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida (among other people and Tokyo Mew Mew's publishers around the world); no money is being made and any copyright violation is unintended.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Today, October 3, 2006, is a good friend of mine's birthday. Since she shares the same birthday as Mew Minto and her favorite Tokyo Mew Mew character is Zakuro (she thinks she's cool, but not to the extent where she is obsessed with her, mind you), this came into mind a couple of days ago. (Please don't think she's a carbon copy of Minto though! She's actually quite the opposite!)

Even though it is a virtual birthday present, the same rules from my flame policy still apply; please read the policy (which is in my profile) for more information.

And without further ado, enjoy!

0000

As Minto Aizawa sat down to drink her afternoon tea at Café Mew Mew, she noticed a big basket on the table. It was blue, and a note card addressed to her was placed on the front.

Minto smiled. She took a look at the note card (it contained the signatures of Ryou, Keiichiro, and the other four mew mews and the sentence _"We hope you have a happy birthday!"_) and then advanced to the basket's contents.

_How cute—if they weren't the generic personalized gifts! _She thought as she looked them over. Ichigo's present was a personalized handkerchief and birthday card, and Retasu's was a doll she had made herself; it resembled the ultramarine blue lorikeet gene infused girl in her battle outfit. Purin's on the other hand was a red envelope with some money stuffed into it. Ryou and Keiichiro's gift was merely a coupon for a free dessert of her choice at Café Mew Mew.

But the gift she wanted the most was not there.

"Huh? Where's Onee-sama's gift?" she asked herself as she searched the basket for Zakuro's present. After a few moments of inspecting the basket, she found an envelope under Retasu's doll.

_Aha! _She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open; a letter and a ticket to a modeling show were enclosed in it.

Taking another sip of tea, she read the brief letter. It was only one sentence long and read:

_Your present is over there._

"Ooh… I wonder what Onee-sama got me!" she squealed, looking at the ticket. Minto then noticed the time it was to start.

"AAH! I'm going to be late!" she screamed, running out of the room with the basket in hand.

0000

"Whoo! That was close!" Minto said as she sat down in her seat; she did so just before the first model walked on the catwalk.

One of the announcer's voice boomed, "And the first one today is a fan favorite: Fujiwara Zakuro!"

"Onee-sama!" Minto screamed among the other squealing fans as Zakuro walked across the catwalk in a blue and green evening dress.

Once the screaming went down, everyone could hear the announcer say: "…Before we continue with the description of the beautiful dress Miss Fujiwara is wearing, we would like to announce that today is the birthday of a friend of Zakuro, a Miss Aizawa Minto. When I count to three, please yell 'happy birthday' to hear as loud as you can; she's around here somewhere! One… two… three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

As soon as the crowd finished, the modeling show resumed with the announcer and his co-announcer describing Zakuro's outfit.

0000

Minto waited for Zakuro to come out. When she saw her walking out in a white dress shirt and gray pants, she yelled to her: "Hey Onee-sama! Wait up!"

Zakuro stopped and Minto caught up with her.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked without looking at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the present… you know, everyone yelling happy birthday! I really liked it!"

Zakuro stood there for a moment before slightly smiling. "You're welcome."

She resumed walking down the street. It wasn't long before Minto could barely see her.

Minto herself then started to walk away. _Hmm… I wonder why she didn't tell me happy birthday to me other than in the card…Oh well; I know that Onee-sama thought of it at least once today!_

THE END

A/N: Patricia, I hope you have a good birthday! As for you readers, have a good day, and thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- I know she isn't a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew, but I wanted to say this to another good friend of mine: Erin, you're next in line! Just wait until July when it's your birthday!)


End file.
